Timeline
2019 * June 10: After Theresa May's resignation, Boris Johnson becomes the new conservative leader and Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. * August 8: Roe V Wade is overturned by the United States Supreme Court. Many protests from pro-choice activists occur the same day. * October 21: The Canadian federal elections of 2019 are held. The Conservative Party gains the majority and Andrew Scheer is elected Prime Minister. * November 18: Minecraft 1.15 is released on Minecraft Bedrock and Java Editions. 2020 * March 2: The United Kingdom officially leaves the European Union. Prime Minister Johnson's approval rating goes higher due to this. * July 13: Former Vice President Joe Biden defeats US Senator Bernie Sanders of Vermont and US Senator Kamala Harris of California to become the 2020 Democratic nominee. Sanders and Harris endorse Biden the same day. Despite Sanders endorsement, many of his supporters believe that the DNC rigged the primary for Biden and refused to vote for Biden, many of them would support Green Party nominee Alan Augustson. * July 15: Joe Biden picks Stacey Abrams as his running mate in the Democratic National Convention. * September 17: The 2020-2021 Finical Crisis occurs in Europe, and the Americas. * November 3: The 2020 United States presidential election is held. The Democratic Ticket of former Vice President Joe Biden and Stacey Abrams defeats the Republican Ticket of President Donald Trump and Vice President Mike Pence. * November 14: The PlayStation 5 is released to the public by Sony. * November 17: The Xbox Infinite is released to the public by Microsoft. 2021 * January 20: Joe Biden and Stacey Abrams are inaugurated as President and Vice President respectfully. Abrams becomes the first African American and Female to become Vice President of the United States. * January 24: Biden's first act as President is to get rid of all the tariffs on China that President Trump installed. * April 20: A bipartisan bill that would decriminalize marijuana in all 50 states, 5 territories and DC is introduced by Republican Senator Rand Paul of Kentucky and Democratic Senator Michael Johnston of Colorado. However, President Biden vetoes the bill, lowing his approval rating. * September 13: After a referendum, Scotland succeeds the United Kingdom. The newly-formed Republic of Scotland attempts to enter the European Union the same day. * September 18: Scotland joins the European Union. 2022 * January 22: The 2022 United Kingdom general election is held. The Labour Party gains the majority and Jeremy Corbyn is elected Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Corbyn promises he will not make the United Kingdom rejoin the European Union. * November 6: The 2022 US elections are held. The Republicans sweep back the House of Representatives. 2023 * May 14: US President Joe Biden declines a run for a second term due to his health and age. * July 16: '''Puerto Rico becomes the 51st state within the United States after a referendum. * '''October 21: The Canadian federal elections of 2023 are held. Prime Minister Andrew Scheer and the Conservative Party expand their majority. 2024 * June 14: US Representative Dan Crenshaw of Texas defeats US Senator Josh Hawley of Missouri to become the 2024 Republican nominee. * June 15: Crenshaw chooses Governor Mike DeWine of Ohio as his running mate in the 2024 Republican National Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * August 12: US Senator Ben Ray Lujan of New Mexico defeats entrepreneur Andrew Yang to become the 2024 Democratic nominee. * August 13: Due to losing the nomination, Andrew Yang creates the Humanity Party and chooses West Virginia Governor Richard Ojeda as his running mate. * August 14: Lujan chooses former US Senator Maggie Hassan of New Hampshire as his running mate at the Democratic National Convention in Tampa, Florida. * November 5: '''The 2024 US presidential election is held along with Senate, House and gubernatorial elections. In the presidential election, Republican Dan Crenshaw defeats Democrat Ben Ray Lujan and Humanity Andrew Yang. The Republicans expand massively in the senate. 2025 * '''January 20: Dan Crenshaw and Mike DeWine are inaugurated as the 46th President and 50th Vice President respectfully. * '''January 21: '''The Fighting for the Factories Act is introduced in congress, which would put tariffs on manufacturing goods from China. It passes both the House and the Senate. * '''January 24: '''President Crenshaw signs the Fighting for the Factories Act to being back jobs to the Midwestern region of the United States. The bill raises Crenshaw approval rating across the Midwest. * '''April 20: '''President Crenshaw signs the bipartisan End the Drug War Act, which decriminalizes marijuana in all 51 states, 4 territories, and District of Columbia. Category:Browse